


Animal Inside

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Muzzles, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Loki wasn't going to be able to talk Thanos out of harming him in retaliation for failing to bring the tesseract. Thor stared on, immobile and muzzled just as a muzzle slipped over Loki's mouth and he was thrown to the floor.





	Animal Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago but figured I'd post it now.  
> Why do I keep coming back to this moment? Probably because we were robbed of any real disturbing interactions of Thanos with Loki, hinting at what had happened in between Thor and Avengers.  
> Also I like hurting Loki.

Thanos glanced between Thor and Loki. “Now this isn’t fair of me.” He turned to Maw and nodded.

 

Loki took a step back, hands up. “What are you-?” He stiffened as his hands were locked in cuffs and a muzzle-no the muzzle that Thor had put on him after his failure on Earth fastened over his mouth with a flick of Maw’s wrist.

 

Loki struggled, protesting into the muzzle, tugging on it as he gazed up at Thanos with wide eyes.

 

“Did you think I would let you talk? Worm your way out of your debt?” Thanos approached Loki.

 

Loki stepped back and stumbled over a piece of debris, eyes closing in pain as he landed wrong. His wrists came up to protect his chest.

 

“You do remember our deal, don’t you?”

 

Loki nodded slowly.

 

“And you failed to bring me the tesseract when I asked for it.”

 

Loki shook his head, jerking at the cuffs.

 

“You can deny it all you want, but you know you are wrong.” Thanos clenched the gauntlet and the power stone stirred to life.

 

Loki’s eyes widened, and he whimpered, trying to inch away before a burst of energy shot out of the gauntlet and he screamed as his Asgardian flesh was burned off in large patches, exposing his Jotun form.

 

Thor struggled against his restraints, tears in his eye.

 

Loki tossed his head back, screaming against the muzzle till his whole body was blue.

 

He panted hard, tears rolling down his cheeks as he made to get up.

 

Thanos came and bent, picking Loki up by his throat.

 

He struggled, feet kicking out as he was a doll in Thanos' grip.

 

Thanos turned to Thor.

 

Loki choked and gazed into his brother’s eye, silently telling him he was sorry, for everything. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

 

“Now, you will show your brother your rightful place.” Thanos forced Loki down onto his knees. “Subservient to me.”

 

Loki tried to pull away as Thanos tore what remained of his clothes from him like they were tissue paper.

 

Soon Loki was naked.

 

“There, your true form, the one you confessed to me that your brother would never be able to see without being repulsed.”

 

Loki turned away, crying softly. He wouldn't look at Thor.

 

Thor strained, and it got Loki’s attention.

 

Thor was sorry, his face said as much.

 

Loki shook his head. He didn’t want Thor’s pity now.

 

“I doubt you told him how you secured your position with me.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened, and he protested as he turned to Thanos. Anything but that. He would beg if it pleased the Titan.

 

Thanos ignored Loki and pulled his body against his own.

 

Loki yelped and tried to hold onto something, to not be pinned against Thanos’ bulk.

 

Thanos held Loki with one hand, while with his other he undid his armor and Thor turned away as the Titan’s cock was exposed.

 

“Don’t squirm, it will only hurt you more,” Thanos said as Loki strained.

 

Thanos thrust in and Loki screamed, voice cracking as he hung his head, body limp as Thanos fucked him.

 

His thrusts were hard and jarred Loki’s body.

 

Thanos fucked quickly, snarling, tendons tight in his neck.

 

Loki curled in on himself as best he could.

 

“Little Jotun prince, nothing more than a trinket Odin didn’t want.”

 

Loki flinched at Thanos’ words and as he pulled out. He collapsed as Thanos let go and held himself up on shaking hands.

 

Loki glanced at Thanos and quickly turned away as he saw the Titan stroking himself.

 

“You’ll wish you were dead when I see you again Laufeyson.” Thanos groaned and came over Loki’s ass, thighs and lower back.

 

Loki sobbed and Thanos set himself right.

 

He turned to the Black Order and nodded.

 

They gathered around, and the power stone set everything on fire as they vanished into a portal.

 

Thor was released from his bonds and he tossed the gag away as he crawled to Loki.

 

Loki dropped his bindings away.

 

Thor pulled Loki close, who batted at him before leaning against him, crying.

 

Thor curled against Loki, crying as well. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

 

Loki was still blue, shivering in Thor's arms.

 

The ship exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't touch on the feelings between Thor and Loki being unable to communicate like I wanted, but what's done is done.  
> Tell me if I missed any tags.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr and I would link but I don't know how.


End file.
